SasoDei: Waiting for You
by NotTheCraze
Summary: No. Danna will find me, he'll be here.' He reassures himself. 'Sasori-danna.. I have to wait for him... I have to stay alive, he'll save me from this. He won't let them...' He dares not finish the sentance, not even in thought. SasoDei, Yaoi, M for theme


_I don't think... I don't think I can fight anymore, damn.. where are you, danna?_ The blonde thinks desperately, wincing as his soft hair was wrenched cruelly from it's ponytail. _What's taking you so long? You were supposed to be here by now!_  
He was long since out of clay, and his Taijutsu was lacking, at best. He inhales sharply as what he beleives to be a kick connects with his ribs. It doesn't surprise him when he is rolled onto his back by the foot, they've been just pummeling him for almost fifteen minutes now, and doubts he could move much even if he didn't have more broken bones than he cared to count.  
"ngh.." He groans, weakly making an attempt to open his eyes, only to have his own forehead protector used as a blindfold. Deidara laid still for a moment, calculating the sudden lack of movements, of asaults.  
_Danna, please hurry..._ He thinks, feeling more and more helpless by the second, his movement _and_ his sight now having been taken away from him.  
Panic quickly sinks into the blonde's chest as he feels his cloak being forcibly removed from his lithe and helpless body, followed by his over shirt, his assailants completely unphased by his blinded objections and cries.  
"DANNA!" He yells helplessly as one of his enemies tangles his fingers in the mesh of his undershirt. The blonde gives a series of unapreciative grunts as something, which he is fairly sure is his own bloodstained over shirt, is used to gag him. These also go unnoticed, or at least uncared for by the nin which had managed to beat him.  
_Danna... where are you?_ He thinks, his breath becoming ragged. The blonde gasps out a muffled cry as the heel of a boot his driven cruelly against the sewn mouth on his chest. The fabric of the headband covering his eyes quickly absorbs the pained tears that escape them as the foot is ground sadistically against the stitched opening. Deidara lets out a few tearful, muffled coughs against his shirt, the taste of blood filling his mouth. the mesh shirt is torn away and partially removed, left just enough to restrain the bomber's arms, not that it matters, because he is fairly sure they are both broken. Whimpering, the blonde lays still, pain burning in every ounce of his body, as though it'd replaced his very blood. His chest aches with bruises and broken bones, his arms are useless, suffering the same fate, and his fingers, he can feel rubbing against the dirt on the ground at incorrect angles. Also broken, he assumes.  
Thoughts of death, and it's cold-hearted mercy begin to fill the ex Iwa nin's head, his senses over-ruled by the white hot agony burning at his abused body.   
_No. Danna will find me, he'll be here._ He reassures himself. _Sasori-danna.. I have to wait for him... I have to stay alive, he'll save me from this. He won't let them..._ He dares not finish the sentance, not even in thought. Though the men's intentions for him are obvious, he doubts strongly his ability to make it through such an ordeal, not in his current state. Sasori would save him, he would stop them, he was sure.  
It is then that the blonde feels the horrible pressure lifted from the tender spot on his chest and he realizes he'd been completely absorbed in his thoughts. He breathes a tiny sigh of releif, but is sure worse is coming. Until, that is, his ears are greeted with pained screams and a liquid, which he is confident is blood by the smell, splashes across his chest, and the ground around him. Then the body is dropped, by the sound of it, a loud 'thump' resounding from the ground several feet away from him.   
_Danna?!_ He prays. Another blood-curtling scream, and the sound of what Deidara recognizes to be bones cracking. Then another thump, and he's sure it is over. Footsteps approach him and stop, Deidara turns his head towards the source of the sound and whimpers. He feels a hand take hold of his upper-arm, and -carefully- pull him up into a sitting position before quickly removing the gag and pulling down the forehead protector, granting the blonde sight once again.  
"Danna..." The blonde whimpers, looking up at the redhead before him. "...what took you so long?"  
The bloodstained puppet Hiruko lay discarded, presumably because it would've impeded Sasori's efforts to lift Deidara. The redhead picked up the discarded Akatsuki cloak and draped it over his partner's shoulders. "Let's get you back to Akatsuki, brat." He murmured, attempting to help the other stand. His voice much contradicted his words, it was concerned, quiet. Unlike Sasori's usual monotone. Deidara looked up at him through a heartbreakingly blue eye as he allowed himself to be lifted. "I knew you would come, un."  
Sasori nodded quietly, semi-grudgingly taking the helpless blonde into his arms.  
Deidara layed his head on the redhead's shoulder, a releived exhaustion consuming him. "I was waiting for you, Danna..." He murmured, closing his eyes. Sasori said nothing, silently observing the wounds on his partner's body, glad he had time to collect himself after nearly disembowling the blonde's assailants. He'd used a far greater amount of force than needed to kill the two enemy nin, and ended up nearly ripping one's spinal cord from his back, and it was unlike him to attack out of anger. Still, looking at Deidara like that, bound and gagged on the floor, quietly taking a beating, in blind faith that Sasori would save him, boiled the former Suna nin's blood. Though Deidara's words comforted him, at least the blonde still believed in him, or could still speak, for that matter. A faint smile crossed the puppet's lips as he looked down at the now sleeping Iwa-exilee.  
_You really are dumb, brat..._ He thought, sighing a little. _But that's what I love about you._

Owari ♥


End file.
